Runaway Fiancee
by lovewitch and loveprincess
Summary: full summary inside: a love-hate relationship between SS with ET moments too. Yup! Sakura is the runaway Fiancee! This is Gm3 0f l0v3 revised and edited! Please R
1. Knowing the engagement

By: Lovewitch17 & Loveprincess

Disclaimer: we do not own CCS strictly and only CLAMP does.

Summary: After Sakura finds out that she is betrothed to certain someone she run away from home with Tomoyo. She stumbles back in the little town of Tomoeda in Japan. There shestudies to Tomoeda University and pretends to be a nerd. She meets Syaoran Li, the most popular guy in the school. She thought she succeeded running away from her fiance, little did she know she haven't runaway rom him at all!

Hello mina-san this is our-combined-idea-fan fic! We hope you'll like it! Please review and review and review we want to hear your opinions and our mistakes in your reading!

Chapter 1

In the streets of Thailand:

"Hoe!" a girl of 17 with blonde hair and emerald eyes screamed. "Um... Sorry" a boy of about 17 with black hair and deep blue eyes apologized while standing up. "Here let me help you" he offered his hand to the girl.

The girl took his hand and stand up. "Well it's my fault too." The girl said. "My name is Ryuki and yours?" he asked.

"Um... sa- I mean yi- I mean-" she said confused of what to say.

"Ying Fa right?" he asked. "Uh-huh… wait how did you know me?" she asked.

"Well only rare people have beautiful emerald eyes." He answered smiling. "Come on let's chat for a while." He offered.

"Okay" she agreed. After finding a beautiful spot near the fountain away from the people, Ryuki sat on the bench while Ying Fa decides to sit too. "Actually my real name is Sakura Kinomoto and we only came here due to father's business and my concert." She shared her story.

"Umm… well I think we have a common case my mother also work here since I was five and then when I'm 15 mom told me to stay here so I did." He said then took a deep breath. "I'm now in training for the business that will be passed on me." He said with a little disappointment in his tone. Sakura pulled off her blonde hair (don't think it's her real hair!) revealing a honey-brown one.

"You see in my world we should know how to disguise our self I don't really like it! I'm hiding to the world. I want to show myself without themcrowding at me," She confessed looking at the ground afraid that one tear might fell. 'This days...' she thought. 'I'm getting a bit emotional.' She said the shrugged it all off.

'She's beautiful! Hehehe... Just as I thought it's a big jackpot!' Ryuki thought while grinning to himself. "Um... I think it's bit late" she said putting the wig back to her hair. Sakura stands up and looked back to Ryuki.

"Do you mind if I take you back home?" Ryuki asked her. "No, I'll be fine on my own." Sakura replied smiling.

"Thanks then, ja ne!" she said while running. She looked back and wave her hands.

At Kinomoto mansion in Hong Kong: (Hey days after that Ryuki met Sakura ok?)

"What!" Sakura cried shocked. Tears welling up to her eyes. The tears that she tried to control earlier burst out, staining her beautiful face. "No I don't and I won't!" she refused shaking her head. "This is only a big nightmare." She muttered to herself. "But you have too Sakura whether you like it or not." Her father Fujitaka insisted. Seeing Sakura cry he felt weak.

"No you can't do this to me" she cried covering her face with her hands. " Sakura I---" Fujitaka said with worry. He tried to get near her but Sakura keeps moving away. "No!' Sakura screamed at the top of her voice. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. There she finds comfort with her favorite pillow and stuff toy. She quickly dived into the bed.

"He can't do this to me." She muttered under her breath reaching out for the picture of the whole family. 'If mother is just here she won't let this happen' she said to herself trying to calm her nerves. 'She won't' again tears just come and go staining her beautiful face. 'Father is not like this before' she said to herself between the sobs. She touched her father's face in the picture. 'And onii-chan… onii-chan won't let this happen.' She said reminiscing her brother back then.

He won't even let her boys classmates near her. That is why she had home schooling because of Touya's overprotectiveness. She touched her brother's face then smiled inwardly to herself. 'I wish Onii-chan was here.' She looked around examining her whole room.

'I will not let this happen! I have to plan how I can get away!'

At the Li mansion: (Hong Kong)

SYAORAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I had a conversation with mother this morning about that engagement thing. Duh! She's at it again. I think this is the 10th time I've been betrothed to somebody I don't even know. That's why now I don't even give a 'damn' about it. I don't even bother about it, they are the ones who stick themselves at me. And at the end I'm still the one who will break off the engagement. For goodness sake, I wonder what's wrong with mother! I am still studying can't she see that? All she think of is about engagements. This is the last one, she said earlier this morning. If this will be the last one then why not try enjoying it? After all mother can't come for me for more engagement. After this I can freely marry whomever I wanted.

"Xiao Lang come down here for dinner" I heard my mother said between the soft knocks. "Alright I'll come down for dinner" I said. "in a moment" I added. I heard mom's footsteps walking away from me.I walked towards the bathroom. I need a shower. I really do. Perhaps I'll visit Eriol in Japan. Hey! What the hell am I thinking? Visiting Eriol! Oh no! I need a doctor I think I'm going nuts!

That's for chapter one! Is it good? Did you enjoyed reading it? pls!

Aria-chan: Um, In case you notice some minor changes, Jasmine-chan made it. She said some parts I made sucks... oh and I wanted to revise this chapter too because of one reviewer. Sorry about grammar! We really suck in English! We're are Filipino and we--I specially is not goodin English!

Jasmine: I finally made Aria-chan make me change some of her works! Thanks to um... unidia. Oh, and the title will be changed too! Courtesy of me! Hope this is a good improvement to you unidia-chan! Thanks sooo much to your review! And thanks to people who even bother to read this!

Ja !


	2. Hello Tomoeda!

Runaway Fiancee

By: Lovewitch17 & jasmine

Disclaimer: we do not own CCS strictly and only CLAMP does.

Minna-san this is chapter 2 hope you'll like it! To anyone who's confused, Sakura here is a celebrity, a singer so as Tomoyo k? And by the way Touya has been married so he's not living with sakura anymore.Sorry for this late update... we can't update on our other story yet, Jasmine-chan have been busy so she can't update chapter II on **_bewitching love _**yet... Thanks for understanding!

CHAPTER 2

" Sakura!" a raven colored haired girl with amethyst eyes called to the honey brown haired girl that is sitting beside her.'She sure misses her dad' she thought to herself. She waved her hands in front of Sakura trying to get her attention. "Huh?" Sakura said startled while looking to her friend. "What is it Tomoyo?"

" You've been out of your mind lately." She said looking worried. "No it's nothing.' She replied waving her hands motioning her that it's really nothing. "Anyway, my mom knows about this but she promised not to tell your dad so we will be living at our house." She explained not looking at her.

"But I warn you we will be living by ourselves there… mom have gone to England," she added then looked at Sakura her face seemed didn't worried about it. "Oh yeah I guess." She replied looking down. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo I caught you and you're mother up to this mess." She apologized. "That's okay, Sakura, don't worry about it."Tomoyo said. "What are friends for?" she added smiling. Tomoyo is her true best friend they have known each other since she was three and from then on Tomoyo has been with her through thick and thin.

An hour later

Tomoyo and sakura went inside a house, no, wrong word a mansion. "It's been quite awhile since I've visited this" Sakura said happily temporarily forgetting about what happened last night. As soon as they stepped out of the limo, all the maids and butlers lined up and welcomed them. The butlers carried their belongings to their rooms.

"Tomoyo I'll stay in the garden." Sakura said while running along. "As you wish." Tomoyo answered with a smile. "Sakura if you need me I'll be in the kitchen!" Tomoyo shouted before Sakura disappeared in a distance. Sakura stood there. 'It's really quite awhile…' she told to herself. 'But even if it's quite awhile it sure do looks the same!' "Ah!" she muttered under her breath inhaling the different fragrances that showers that area of the mansion. Sakura looked up and saw the cherry blossoms dance in the air. 'It's still here huh?' she spoke to herself merrily.

Sakura looked at the cherry blossom tree. Without a word Sakura went near the tree. Then drawing her hands Sakura touched the tree softly as if checking its pulse. There she stood for a moment just feeling it with closed eyes as if talking with it through thoughts. Sakura sat down near the tree glancing back again she smiled to the tree.

In the Li mansion:

"Xiao Lang, we have to talk." Yelan said while knocking at the door. Slowly the door opens revealing Syaoran. "What is it mother" he asked stepping backwards so he can let her mother in. It was almost time for bed.

"It's about you're fiancée" she said calmly steeping in on the room.

"What about her?" he asked showing he is not concerned. His mother paused for a while."Cat got her tongue?" he asked sarcastically.

"No Xiao Lang she ran away from home after knowing that she is being betrothed." Yelan explained really concerned. The wheels on Syaoran's head began turning absorbing what her mother said. In her previous fiancées he was the one who turn them down. This is a total joke. It's the first time on the Li history.

"What!' he asked not believing for a minute he felt himself froze. This will be a total disgrace. "So while we are looking for her you must stay out of the country first." Yelan said handling her the ticket to Japan. " Go to Eriol I have told him about it. Our mansion there has been finished so you can bring Wei." Her mom explained. Looks like it's planned?

" Japan… Eriol?" Syaoran muttered absorbing the words. "Do you agree?" Yelan asked.

"No!" Syaoran screamed. "Other country but not in Japan not with Eriol!" he pleaded. "Sorry request denied" Yelan answered smiling. "You haven't answered my questions yet," she asked still smiling.

"As if I have a choice!" he answered crossing her arms over her chest and pouting just like a child. "Well then all cleared, sleep well my child, tomorrow will be the flight.' Yelan said while slowly standing up.

"What! Tomorrow?" Syaoran asked really puzzled. "Of course the start of classes will be next week." The only thing she said before leaving not looking back. Then she slowly closed the door.

'As you close one door another one opens. And this is Syaoran's journey… to find the key to his heart's door.' Yelan heard someone talk in her mind. After absorbing the words Yelan smiled to herself. 'I'll take care of our son.' She answered back in her head. Still the words ring like an endless echo in Yelan's ear.

Did you like the story? Is it bad? We want opinions! Please! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed in the first chapter! And please review this chapter too? Thankie thankie! Just saying it in advance in case someone reviewed.

Push this lil' button and submit a review!

l

l

l

V

Thanks again to everyone who bothered to read and review!

Ja!


End file.
